1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microscope.
2. Description of Related Art
A microscope that includes a light scanning section and an image acquisition section (CCD) and that acquires a composite image by superimposing an image acquired by performing 2D scanning of laser light on a specimen with the light scanning section and an image acquired by imaging return light from the specimen with the image acquisition section has been known in the related art (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. Hei 11-231223).
In the microscope disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. Hei 11-231223, an optical element (for example, a dichroic beam splitter that separates an observation optical system used for laser scanning and an observation optical system used by the image acquisition section) placed in the light path needs to be switched to or replaced with an appropriate optical element, according to the wavelength of laser light used by the light scanning section and that of illumination light used by the image acquisition section.
However, because such optical elements have individual differences in the reflection angle and the seating position, the optical axes of the laser light and the illumination light are shifted when the optical elements are switched or replaced. As a result, there is a disadvantage in that a displacement is caused between an image acquired by performing 2D scanning of the laser light on the specimen with the light scanning section and an image acquired from return light coming from the specimen with the image acquisition section.